youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jim Harper
I say we split this page due to the revelation that this characters has a cloneFinisterboy 16:07, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :When was he revealed to have a clone? --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 18:23, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :The clone has yet to be confirmed but it has been infered by the fact that it looked like the light shut him down at the end of Auld Aquantances, He is called brother by dubbilex a term he usually reserves for other genomorphs, and the resemblence between the two. The last one can be explained by Guardian's response in agenda saying he's Red Arrows uncle. When you look at the facts there isn't enough info to make a decision to split the pages or not yet without risking speculation and all speculation should stay in blogs and Talk pages not on the character and episode pages.Dtuck010 00:35, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::As Tupka pointed out in the History, we technically don't yet have a clear statement about the identity of his original. Unless you count Greg's statement that he was active as a superhero a year before joining Cadmus. Even then, it wouldn't be inconceivable for Cadmus to have created him a year before he officially started working for them. -- Noneofyourbusiness 17:53, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::I actually removed that statement about the original because of a certain user. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 19:20, May 24, 2012 (UTC)' Rename to Jim Harper? Since (a) he's no longer the Guardian, and (b) he's confirmed as a clone of the original Guardian, whose costume is at the Hall of Justice museum. - Edited by Zergrinch - 04:48, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 07:47, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::But what if the real one is alive? ― 'Thailog' 08:38, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Um, I suppose he'd be named Guardian... ― 'Thailog' 08:55, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Except we haven't even seen the original and no nothing of him. As for renaming his page because of his retirement, it suggests we should do this for Kid Flash & Artemis and any other character who's retired since 2011. We shoudn't make exceptions because for all we know Jim Harper could become Guardian in the next episode. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 03:56, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::I agree, it seems like jumping the gun. We're most familiar with him as Guardian. -- Noneofyourbusiness 04:12, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::There is no need to rename Artemis because it's also her name. There IS a need to rename Kid Flash. But check his own talk page - Bloodlines is supposedly about the Flash generations. If we rename him to Wally West before Bloodlines airs, then that episode makes him Impulse or the new Flash, then it's duplication of labor. - Edited by 'Zergrinch' - 05:57, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::"Artemis" is just a codname, Artemis Crock is her real name. We shouldn't jump the gun before an episode airs first and start renaming pages based on what a character will be named in a possible, but still speculative future. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 06:12, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I think keeping the codenames as article titles for Guardian, Artemis, Kid Flash and Aqualad makes sense because they had those names on the show and only just (from an out-of-universe perspective) retired them. As opposed to, say, Paula Crock, who has only been Huntress in backstory, not actively on the show. -- Noneofyourbusiness 14:09, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::That reasoning opens us to inconsistencies with Robin. There are two Robins now, so if you argue for keeping codenames that characters once used on the show, then technically we should have Robin (Dick Grayson) and Robin (Tim Drake). And since Beast Boy was initially introduced as Garfield Logan, a logical extension of the logic states that he should remain Garfield Logan. ::::::::But you guys decided to have whatever is 'present' take precedence. Hence, the now-retired Guardian being renamed Jim Harper (do note that his retirement was explicitly mentioned in-universe). - Edited by 'Zergrinch' - 14:52, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Nope. Retirement is different from codename change or adopting a codename after introduction and should be treated differently. The codename still exists because it hasn't been replaced with a different one, it's just not active. -- Noneofyourbusiness 15:15, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::I just realized since he's retired shouldn't his profile image be the one without his helmet?? --Justice Avenger (talk) 00:32, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Genetic template Ok, when was that revealed? Did I miss something? ― 'Thailog' 22:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :Just now. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]]' 22:14, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Wow. Greg is on fire... :s ― Thailog 22:15, July 25, 2012 (UTC)